


Gym Fun with a King

by shinnakafan384



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Gym Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Simultaneous Orgasm, Surprise Kissing, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinnakafan384/pseuds/shinnakafan384
Summary: A trip to the gym with a private instructor provides with more than just a workout.
Relationships: Nakamura Shinsuke/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Gym Fun with a King

Today I signed up for a private gym session with a really high rated instructor named Shinsuke Nakamura. Everyone online said he was really good and he stayed at your pace. When I told the receptionist who my instructor was, she told me that I would love him. And his accent was really cute. I told her that I was really looking forward to the lesson now. When my time came to meet him, I was told what room to go. When I went to the room, it didn't have any windows except for the ones looking outside the building and the door. I knocked on the door and I heard a male Japanese accent tell me to come in. I walk in and I was greeted with a tall, handsome man with a Mohawk in a ponytail. When I told him who I was, he said it's an honor to instruct me. I couldn't help but to blush. The receptionist was right, his accent was cute. He was really good at teaching me the techniques of the workouts. When he was spotting me on the bench presses, I couldn't help to notice how handsome his upper profile is. After the bench presses, we go to stretch to prepare for the next workout. I lose my balance and start to fall forward and I guess he broke my fall. I find myself laying there face to face with him. Luckily, we fall on a soft spot on the floor. I look down and see our lips are touching each other. I immediately go beet red and break the kiss and get up. He continues to lay there blushing himself and looking at me with a smile on his face. I ask him why he's smiling and he said that he felt a spark between us with that accidental kiss. I admitted the same thing to him. He asked if I wanted to test how much of a spark it made. How can I say no to such a handsome man? He covered up the windows and locked the door. Then we approached each other and began to kiss passionately. He then started to run his hands all over my body. I started to run mine all over his. He then brought me down to the ground gently and then put his hands up my top and began to massage my breasts through my sports bra. I couldn't help but to moan softly from his touch. He then proceeded to take off my top and began to nibble on one of my breasts through my bra. I start to call his name from the pleasure he's giving me. One of his knees crept up to my pussy and it touches my clit. That sent shockwaves through my body. He then began to play with my nipples and that made me moan louder. "Do not worry about us being caught, the walls are soundproof." he tells me. He then takes off my bra and began to lick and play with my bare nipples. I start to scream his name. He then began to kiss down my body and was pulling down my pants in the process. "You are already wet from me just playing with your tits? How much were you looking forward to this?" he asked with a devious grin. He then began to kiss up my leg up to my pussy. He then started to lick my pussy and I started to scream his name. We then made eye contact and that sent waves of pleasure through me. He stopped for a second to lick his fingers and began to penetrate me with them. I continue to scream his name. "Cum for me pretty lady. I will give you something more if you do." he says as he's rubbing my clit and g-spot. I start to cum all over his hand while screaming his name. I look down to him and notice a bulge in his pants. He looks at me still smiling. He then proceeds to pull down his pants and his erect cock sprang free. He was well endowed and made me smile in anticipation. He then proceeded to move in between my legs and started to rub his tip on my clit. I kept begging him to fuck me. He couldn't help but to oblige and he penetrated me with his rock hard dick. I immediately scream his name while I was adjusting to his size. After a minute, he began to slowly move inside me. I began to moan with each thrust. We start to kiss passionately while we were in the throws of passion. Fuck, he feels really good and he knew how to reach my most sensitive spots. He then starts to fuck me faster and faster and deeper. I was screaming his name as loud as I can. This keeps spurring him along and I could feel him at my deepest part. "Oh fuck, I'm going to cum Shinsuke!" I scream in pleasure. "Let us cum together pretty lady. Let us feel like we went to heaven!" he says with a very sexual tone. I began to tighten around him and we began to cum simultaneously while screaming each other's names. After finishing, we layed there for a minute or two. Afterwards, we get dressed and clean up our mess. "Well, I guess we can consider that apart of the workout." he says with a wink. "I guess we can." I say with a chuckle. He proceeds to give me his number and told me to call him for a proper date. I say of course with a huge smile. That night we had a proper date and the rest is history.


End file.
